ethericfandomcom-20200214-history
Chakras
In order to use Psionics well, your 3rd eye (the 6th chakra) needs to be opened. However, to be fair to all the chakras, this page will show you all of them, and how to open them. If you've seen Avatar: The Last Airbender, you may actually know a bit about them. That show goes into it well. NOTE: Make sure that before opening the Crown, you have a strong foundation of your Root. Root Chakra This chakra is said to be red, associated with the musical pitch C and the element Earth, and is located at the base of the spine. It's about feeling like you belong. If it's open, you feel secure and stable. If it's under active, you are fearful and nervous. If it's overactive, you are materialistic and greedy. Sacral Chakra This chakra is said to be orange, associated with the musical pitch D and the element Water, and is located in the lower abdomen. It's about emotion and sexuality. If it's open, your feelings flow freely and you aren't too emotional. If it's under active, your emotions are hidden. If it's overactive, you're emotional ALL the time. Navel Chakra This chakra is said to be yellow, associated with the musical pitch E and the element Fire, and is located between the navel and the heart. It's about willpower. If it's open, you have sufficient self esteem and feel in control. If it's under active, you're passive and indecisive. If it's overactive, you are domineering and overaggressive. Heart Chakra This chakra is said to be green, associated with the musical pitch F and the element Air, and is located in the heart. If it's open, you're compassionate and friendly. If it's under active, you're cold and distant. If it's overactive, you're "suffocating" people with your love and your love may even have selfish reasons. Throat Chakra This chakra is said to be sky blue, associated with the musical pitch G and the element Aether, and is located in the Throat. If it's open, you have no problems expressing yourself. If it's under active, you have trouble communicating. If it's overactive, you speak too much, usually to domineer. Third Eye Chakra This chakra is said to be dark blue, associated with the musical pitch A and the element Light, and is located in the Pineal Gland (just above the eyebrows at the middle of the forehead). If it's open, you have good intuition, and may tend to fantasize. If it's under active, you're not very good at thinking for yourself, you may tend to rely on authorities, you may be rigid in your thinking, relying on beliefs too much, or you might even get confused easily. If it's overactive, you live in a world of fantasy and may hallucinate. Crown Chakra This chakra is said to be violet, associated with the musical pitch B and the element Spirit, and is located at the top of the head. If it's open, you're unbiased and quite aware of the world and yourself. If it's under active, you're not aware of spirituality and may be rigid in thinking. If it's overactive, you intellectualize things too much and ignore your bodily needs. Sources: http://golden-light-healing.org/energy-healing/chakras/ http://www.eclecticenergies.com/chakras/introduction.php http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Chakras